


How they got the perfect take

by DoubletheGay2_0



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Characters and people, F/F, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Ladies of GOT, RPF, Smut, f/f - Freeform, ladies, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubletheGay2_0/pseuds/DoubletheGay2_0
Summary: Obviously this isn't real, don't read if you are offended by real person fanfics. This was a request and I hope you enjoy it. The first chapter will be about the two characters and the next will be about Emilia and Lena. In the first chapter Daenerys shows Cersei what is really feels like to be taken care of and loved and in the second chapter the two women show each other how it feels to get into character...





	1. The Scene

"Daenerys Targaryen... Mother of Dragons... Queen of the North. To what do I owe the misfortune for this visit?" Cersei Lannister was standing in her chambers, looking out at her city below. She had seen the young queen walk into her castle and awaited for the sound of her quiet but confident footsteps. Maybe in a different world, the two queens would be allies. But in this world, Daenerys was a threat. Her throne was at risk. Her power. She had been humiliated, raped, beaten and witnessed the death of all three of her children. Whatever mercy she may have hidden before, was no more. She turned around, the petite Targaryen staring directly into her eyes. Walking forward, Cersei halted three steps away from the woman,

"Do enlighten me as to why you dropped in. I have guards surrounding every corner of this castle, so any attempt to kill me or mame me in anyway will be stopped and you will be killed..." Daenerys didn't look scared. In fact she looked incredibly tranquil, almost like she was feeling remorse,

"I do not come here as a threat, but as a fellow queen." Cersei's eyebrows raised in curiosity and she moved to sit at a desk in the corner of her room. The smaller queen following suit,

"The Battle of Winterfell caused bloodshed, tears, sweat and suffering. More than any other person could bare to imagine. People have lost their friends, families, lovers. But no one has lost more than I..." _Stupid girl. Was she expecting me to show sympathy?_ ,

 _"_ I expect no sympathy from you. But empathy." Daenerys was treading a thin line and she knew it. Cersei Lannister was no known for her gentility or generosity, instead for being diabolical and heartless,

"I have no empathy or any such emotion to offer you, we are not allies. You are after my throne, my city, my life..." Daenerys frowned at this assumption that she wanted Cersei dead. The targaryen wanted the Iron Throne yes, but she had witnessed enough death, murder and pain to last her until beyond her lifetime,

"It is true that I am in want of your Throne. But your life is meaningless to me..." The taller woman chuckled bitterly and looked out of the window to look down at the people once more,

"Don't be stupid, with my Throne comes my life. You cannot overthrow me without killing me first. You see, I have loved and lost the most dearest to me. My life would be meaningless to I had I not be on the Throne. There is nothing you can offer..." 

"You lost your children," Cersei tensed, "so have I. I lost my son before he was even born in order to try and save my husband." Rolling her eyes, she lent forward in her chair, arms resting on her knees, hands interlocked with each other,

"But my children were alive and well. I had given birth to them. Raised them. Loved them more and more each day. You can compare no experience of yours to mine. My daughter... refusing to give her to a wet nurse, I nursed her myself. Until she was taken away from me by my own brother," Daenerys had heard of the feud between the two siblings and of what Tyrion had supposedly done, led her only daughter to death, "when my daughter's boat sailed into the bay, I was filled with hope and joy that I was to get my daughter back. But no. Yes I got her back. But her body was covered by a sheath lying motionless, pale, poisoned while my brother stand over her. Do not speak of loss, when you have only experienced a grain of what I have." The queens stared at each other, Cersei's eyes watering and Daenerys' filled with apologies. Cersei stood and walked to the middle of the room with her back to the small woman,

"You are beautiful, loved, powerful. You could essentially overthrow me with a wave of your hand, and your dragons would descend in an instant. Leaving no armies to walk, no sailors to sail and no mortal left in your way. So how about you stop the fucking bullshit that you approach me with and tell me why you are really here..." Cersei said turning around, slightly taken back by the fact that the shorter woman had moved behind her and was now standing very close, without making a noise.

"You say you have suffered through your whole life and I believe you..." Daenerys raised her right hand and stroked it up Cersei's arm gently, "Tell me. When was the last time you had a man touch you, bring you such pleasure without the intent of thinking using his manhood?" Her other hand raised, brushing against her thigh and resting on the woman's hip. To tell the truth, Cersei had only experienced such a thing with her brother and even so Jamie still used her body to bring relief and pleasure to his. She thought about the night of Joffrey's death, how he had grabbed her so angrily that it had left bruised. How he penetrated her without her consent causing her pain. How she had cried. Just thinking of this sent a shiver up her spine and she shook her head and closed her eyes to prevent the fall of tears,

"There is no such thing as a man thinking without his cock. It is all he ever thinks of. All he ever has to prove himself." Daenerys' hands raised to her face and Cersei opened her eyes, confused as to what the small blonde thought she was doing,

"You are correct. Now tell me..." One hand moved to her cheek, thumb brushing over her bottom lip and the other to her neck, nails scratching softly causing the woman's breath to hitch, "Have you ever been touched by a woman?" Cersei could feel the younger woman's breath on her ear, breasts against hers and her thigh gently being pressed against her centre.

"Never..." The Lannister whispered and Daenerys pulled back, her hands dropped to slowly slide through the other woman's fingers and she pulled. Slowly leading her to the bed that was set in the middle of the room against a wall. Cersei was maneuvered to lie with her head against the pillows as the other Queen sit on the edge of the bed, running her fingers up Cersei's stomach and to her throat. The Queen Lannister was panting softly and when the Targaryens hand softly cupped her breast, she closed her eyes.

"No, I want you to watch what I am doing. I want you to see how a woman should be treated. Not like some whore that is only loved for her pussy..." Cersei couldn't bare to open her eyes, she felt the tears beginning to leak out of the corners which were then wiped away. No one had ever shown her this amount of care and love, men only being with her for her pussy, mouth or arse.

"Please..." Cersei whispered through a lump in her throat, the Mother of Dragons kissed her cheekbones when the tears had trailed down, her eyelids where behind rest the most beautiful colour of green, her nose which grew red from the crying and finally with hands resting at each side of her face her lips which kissed back. When Daenerys pulled away to loosen her dress and remove the garment, she lay next to the Queen on the bed, untying her robes and slowly removing them. The two Queen now lie naked facing each other, lying on their sides,

"Beauty cannot be measured against another being. Flowers are beautiful, as is the sound of a babies laughter or a bride on her wedding day. But none of those things look the same, yet they are still beautiful. You are beautiful..." Daenerys trailed off as she whispered those last words against eager lips, kissing her passionately. Tongues nudging each other and hair tickling shoulders as they moved closer together. Cersei's hand caressed the queen's face and slipped round to run her fingers up and down her back. Daenerys ran her hand down the queen's leg cautiously pushed her legs apart. When her fingers met the soft curls at the top of her pubis she pulled back and kissed her way down Cersei's throat, sucking gently, nipping and licking at her pulse point. The two women moaned in unison as small delicate fingers ran along Cersei's slit and was coated in her wetness. Rolling the taller queen onto her back, she  gathered moisture on her fingers and brought them back up to circle her clit. Cersei was grabbing onto Daenerys' shoulders and occasionally scraping her nails down and across her neck and back when the younger queen entered her and began to make love to her with passion. Daenerys turner her head towards her lover and kissed her, slipping her tongue into her mouth and moving faster. Cersei's moans and whimpers echoed through the room and as the Targaryen kissed down her body and started to flick her tongue back and forth over the queen's clit hands rasted at her head and hips rose, grinding against her face. Fingers reentered and the moans got louder, hands gripped tighter and legs clamped harder round her head. Dany felt Cersei's walls clamp around her fingers as the legs around her head began to shake and then relax. Moving back up her body, she kissed the queen again slow and languidly. Pulling away, the lay facing each other once more,

"That is what love feels like, like your favourite flowers have been gifted to you by your favourite person, like all power is lost but still within your reach, like you are with the right person..." Pulling the sheets up over them both Dany spoke once more,

"Close your eyes and sleep. When you wake I will still be here. I will be here for as long as you need me..."


	2. The rehearsal

"Lena!!! Lena open up!!!" Emilia's loud and excited voice was echoing through the door of her hotel room and around her temporary home. Drying off her hair with a towel, she opened the door to see the small brunette clutching her script with a huge smile on her face,

"Why hello miss Clarke, what brings you to my hotel room at 10 pm?" Lena was smiling back at her, opening the door wider she let her in. Emilia was practically jumping round the room with excitement. Lena admired the woman's positivity, her smile and laugh was contagious.

"Have you read the script?! It finally happened!" Lena raised an eyebrow in question and had the script shoved into her hands. Flipping through to the page Emilia had told her about, she read through a huge smile appearing on her face.

"We have sex!" Emilia yelled, Lena had to constantly shush the actress multiple times while she was in her hotel room but this time she couldn't help but burst into laughter. Her poor neighbours, they knew there were actors staying at the hotel but it was still probably not something that they needed to hear,

"Shush my love you're being so loud! And anyways I have sex, I don't seem to have the privilege of returning the favour to the Mother Of Dragons." Emilia Clarke was not one to shy away from these scenes, having done a lot of them in the first season as well as just having had one with Kit Harrington. 

"I finally get one with a woman! And she is my favourite person ever! Dude I have dreamed of this!"Lena raised both of her eyebrows at this and could feel herself going red, when she looked at her cast mate she watched as the realisation dawned on her face and turned the colour of a tomato,

"You've dreamed of having sex with me ay? Well that gives me plenty of confidence for how this surprise drop in is going to end..." Lena said seductively. She meant it as a joke, but the way that Emilia's breath deepend and her pupils dilated she wasn't so against the idea coming true. Emilia shifted on her feet and mumbled something under her breath that Lena couldn't quite catch,

"Emilia?..." The taller actress lifted the woman's chin with her finger so she could look at her. Emilia wouldn't hold her gaze and Lena slid one hand down her neck and the ther up to her face so she was cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that..."

"I said maybe we could practice...I've never been with a woman before and I know you have...I just don't know what to do..." Emilia was saying in a volume that Lena could only just hear. Lena smiled a small smile, it was as if the roles have been reversed in the script. Lena lent forward and put her mouth next to her co-stars ear,

"I think that's a great idea..." Emilia shivered as lena licked round the shell of her ear and the younger woman then pounced onto the slightly taller actress. With the two women kissing furiously against the wall of the hotel room,fingers hooking the belt loops on jeans and hands running up under shirts the actress' were panting harshly.  _ For someone who's never been with a woman, she sure is good at this... _ Lena thought to herself, deciding that she had had enough of not being in charge, she pushed Emilia off her and down onto the double bed.

"I thought you said you'd never been with a woman?" Lena trailed off breathlessly as she dragged her body up her friends until her mouth was level with her neck. Flicking her tongue up and down behind the woman's ear, she heard a gasp and when she sucked and nibbled on the area gently, she was rewarded with a whimper,

"I guess it's just the effect you have on me..." Emilia gasped and flipped them over pinning Lena's arms above her head to the bed and smirked triumphantly,

"I'm letting you do this darling, don't think I won't be able to flip you back over," Lena was silenced as Emilia brought her lips back to the other woman's and pulled on her lower lip which caused the actress to groan. When the smaller woman moved away, Lena lent up trying to catch her lips again and her chest was pushed down by two very small yet very strong hands. Reaching down the side of the bed she pulled the rope from her dressing gown lose and tied Lena's hands to the headboard in a knot that wasn't too tight, but it still restricted her movement.

"Let's see you move now..." Emilia flicked her tongue over the woman's lower lip and bit it lightly, as she did so she heard the headboard of the bed creak as Lena pulled against the restraints. Emilia stood up at the end of the bed and slowly removed her shirt revealing she was not wearing a bra, Lena sucked in a breath and bit her lip at the woman’s perfect body,

“Emilia, I’ve only got so much willpower…” Straddling the woman, Emilia pulled up her shirt slowly kissing the skin that was revealed until she reached her bra. Deciding to torture the woman for a little longer, the blonde raked her nails up and down Lena’s stomach and felt the actress shiver,

“Let’s see how long you can last…” Emilia whispered and bit her lip seductively. She unclasped Lena’s bra and lent down to flick her tongue over a nipple. Circling it and then biting down lightly she felt a groan work her way up from the brunette’s chest,

“Emilia please...I need to touch you…” As the actress lent over Lena, she arched her back so their breasts were pushed together and they kissed passionately. Their tongues playing together and Lena felt her restraints loosen. Pulling her hands away she reached around Emilia’s back and flipped them so she was now lying on top of the woman. Licking and sucking her way down the woman’s jaw and neck she dragged her teeth across Emilia’s nipples and then dragged her tongue up her co-stars stomach to her chin. Hands were grasping at the wet hair on Lena’s head and she groaned at the stinging feeling of pleasure. The two women kissed once more as the taller woman’s hand slid down the front of Emilia’s chest and to the front of her jeans. Rubbing the palm of her hand firmly against her lovers centre, she relished in the sweet moans that were leaving the actress’ mouth. Kissing and licking the skin just above the waistband of her jeans, she unbuttoned them and pulled them down toned legs looking up to see Emilia’s pupils blown wide, her lips swollen and bite marks over her chest,

“Are you okay with this?” Lena breathed out, the younger woman couldn’t talk and instead just nodded and sat up, pulling her friend’s face towards her and kissed her lightly,

“Please…” Emilia whispered lightly against Lena’s lips. Lena returned to her place at the end of the bed after removing the underwear and placed a leg over her shoulder. She licked a long line up the centre of her lover’s mound and circled her clit with her tongue. She felt Emilia’s back arch up off the bed and she continued the motions with her tongue. Moans were getting louder and echoing around the hotel room. Lena was sure that her neighbours could hear very vividly what was going on in their room, but she didn’t care. The noises Emilia was making were music to her ears and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Trailing two fingers up the inside of her friend’s thighs, she inserted them and felt a hand shoot to the back of her head, pulling tightly at the hair. The small blonde was grinding roughly against the other woman’s face and her walls clenched around the fingers inside of her as her orgasam washed over her. Panting as she came down from her high, she looked down at Lena wiping her hand on the bed sheet and as she brought her other hand up to wipe her mouth, Emilia stopped her. Their eyes were boring into each other, as Emilia lent forward and licked away at the other woman’s lips tasting her juices. Lena opened her mouth and they kissed eagerly,

“LENA! EMILIA!” The two women shot apart from each other, with Emilia falling off the edge of the bed and Lena pulled a shirt on over her head, chucking the other clothes over the side of the bed for her friend to get dressed. She opened the door to see Kit standing their angrily,

“What’s up kit?” Lena welcomed Kit into the room and he paced around running his hands through his hair,

“Somebody has heard you two together, there were pictures of Emilia coming into your room and then a recording of the noises. It’s all over the internet!” Kit was shouting he wasn’t angry at them but at the sicko who posted the recordings. Suddenly, Emilia’s head popped up from behind the bed, her hair all messed up and her shirt on backwards. Lena looked down at herself and realised she had put her shirt on inside out, she couldn’t help it and began to giggle. Kit and Emilia looked at her in confusion, but the look on their faces just made her laugh harder. Eventually, both of the other actors began to laugh as well and when the laughter died down. They all looked at eachother,

“Well shit…” Lena breathed, tears in her eyes from laughing too hard. She had no idea how they were going to explain this, but for now they would just have to prep for the scene tomorrow.


End file.
